


Corazones Invencibles (Invincible Hearts)

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Fighting, F/M, Humor, Jonerys, R+L does not equal J in this one, Romance, Sexual Tension, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: Modern AU-Since the famous disappearance of Daenerys Targaryen, the special academy of police training for men known as the Night Watch has talked of nothing but her. Trying to become someone better in his life, Jon joined the Night Watch- he has kept his mission at task without consequence-that is until a new recruit joins by the name of Dany, and Jon not only begins to question his own morals, but even his sexual orientation, as he knows he probably shouldn't be thinking what he has about his fellow companion.(In which Daenerys disguises herself as a man to hide from those trying to harm her)





	Corazones Invencibles (Invincible Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this at 2 am when I got classes early tomorrow? No idea, haha but I got inspired to write this after listening to a Spanish song called Corazones Invencibles by Aleks Syntek and decided what the hell, why not? Besides I love my Jonerys family and will support no matter what! Anyway, Hope you liked it! English isn't my first language so forgive me for mistakes, I'll fix as soon as I can :D Much love and hugs to all of you! :D

_"I'll give you all my soul to heal your wounds"_  
-Alek Syntek

* * *

 

She has had enough of abuses, of heartbreaks, and empty promises that are nothing but hollow words constantly ringing in her ears. She has dreamt of a place with a red door, a place she could call finally call home.

A wistful dream.

Much of her life has been living in foreign lands. The mere thought of ever having a place to call her own sounded too good to be true. For Viserys had always kept them moving, so that the police wouldn't be able to track him down. They've gotten so close before and yet Viserys always manages to get away in the last possible second.

The ground is sinking below his feet though, and she knows this. Yet part of her still clung heavily to the fear-anchoring her down the waters, and drowning her-day after day of it all happening over and over again.

She traces the scars in her stomach of a lost child- of the choices she had to make. All her regrets and sorrows of what her life has become.

She sighs looking out into the sunrise from the balcony of her apartment. She sees it and wishes for a moment that she could escape this never-ending prison- but she has tried before and it ended horrible. With her being caught, her friends-she shudders- missing, and of course the increase of abuses from her brother.

If only she wasn't so recognizable out in the world, if the name Targaryen wasn't like a beaker to all her enemies, perhaps _then_ , she could find a way to really escape.

Closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath, Daenerys tries to hold her emotions back, hiding them deep inside herself. She held back the tears. She was strong, she would find a way through because that is who she was. She has gone through shit. But she was still alive. No matter what Viserys always told her, she knew she was may be small, but she was stronger than what anyone who has dealt with her could ever imagine.

When she finally opened her eyes a startling siren of the police car caught her attention. She saw the NW logo flash in the car as the police car zoomed pass the street and disappeared down the corner of the road.

The Night's Watch has been the closest to uncovering the truth behind Viserys. Just like now, they are feet away from catching _the Dragon_ (how he likes to be called), and yet missing entirely.

Her lips parted in surprise as it suddenly hit her. Perhaps there really was a place to hide, a place Viserys would never want to get close to.

Of course, it was a crazy idea, the Night Watch was exclusively just a special police force group for men only. Yet the more she thought of the possibility of escaping Viserys- of making her own life away from him- the more she realized she could do it. She could disguise herself as a man, for she has been living with Viserys long enough to know how to fake her woman features well enough. Sure, she has never physical fought before or held a gun, but she knew she could do the training.

Hope beats wildly in her heart as the sun rises higher. It was settled. Her decision was made the moment the idea entered her head. She would do it, and she'll figure everything else as she goes. She couldn't let this opportunity of being free at last go.

She will escape tonight while Viserys drinks away with his friends to a point of slipping into oblivion. She will collect the few stashes of cash she had stored away, steal Viserys keys to the apartment, and leave without looking back or hesitating, for she knew that from the moment she was out into the world, she only had a selective amount of time before her enemies or Viserys find her.

***

* * *

 

"Have you heard," Sam Tarly gasped, jogging next to his best friend Jon, trying to catch his breath. It was a cold morning at the Wall, the Night's Watch headquarters for training, and running was never Sam's forte.

"Heard of what?" Jon asked in return, his long strands of curly dark hair soaking from the sweat, he tried slowing his jogging to stay side to side next to Sam, as everyone knew Sam wasn't always the fastest.

"Daenerys Targaryen has disappeared," Sam informed him eagerly, in shorts of breaths. Sam did always find fascination in unsolved mysterious and disappearances. He wasn't here for the physical portion of police work, rather he was here for the chance to become a well-known detective. "Apparently, she was last seen Sunday night in a secluded set of apartments near Essos with her brother Viserys Targaryen, and in the following morning at approximately 5 o'clock she was gone."

"What do you mean by gone?"

How could someone as known as _Daenerys Targaryen_ have simply disappeared?

"Vanished," Sam clarified. "There is absolutely no trace of her, no clues on where she might have gone or what happened to her. She was at the hotel and then, she wasn't. It's almost as if the earth has swallowed her up."

Jon did not ask any further questions about it. He let Sam's words circle around his head as he jogged, wondering if she had been kidnapped, after all she was the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in Westeros-the Mad King as many called him for his strict and rather harsh business negotiations that probably cost him his life in the end. Or maybe she simply ran away to add further publicity to her name, after all for all he knew about _Daenerys Targaryen,_ she was probably spoiled, and just wanted the attention.

***

* * *

 

A total of two weeks had passed since the news of Daenerys Targaryen disappearance. It almost seemed like every person in the world was out looking for her. The television ran relentless news coverage about her, always showing a distraught brother looking desperately for his sister.

In the Night Watch, all Jon heard from his fellow ' _crows'_ as that's the name they would call each other, was speculations of where she was, false leads, and countless reports. He already knew that there was already a certain group of crows looking for her. Despite everyone keeping an eye out for her, Sam was right- Daenerys Targaryen had indeed disappeared without a single trace.

Jon walked slowly towards his dorm later that evening. He was exhausted from the training exercises earlier. All he wanted now was to take a quick shower, feed his purely white-pelted husky Ghost, and doze up until morning where the training exercises began all over again. Yet the moment he approached his dorm he heard a playful set of barks escape from inside his dorm, and a voice talking from within the room.

He tensed outside his door. Since he got here just a month prior, the only company he has had was Ghost. He didn't share his dorm with anyone else. Not to mention nobody else could've gotten in his dorm unless they had the key- which he currently was holding on his own hands.

"Aw, now aren't you a cute one?" Jon heard in a somewhat womanly voice as Jon opened the door to his dorm to see a boy not much younger than him with semi-long dark brown hair, that reach to his ears, and a set of bright, light blue green eyes-crouching over Ghost to pet him.

The boy automatically straightened at his appearance. But it was Jon who stiffen at the door, almost as if it was him who was the one intruding into his own damn room. He frowned, drawing his eyebrows together in an expression of bewilderment as he looked closer at the boy. He knows he hasn't seen him before.

The boy coughed out before walking forward. "Hello- You must be Jon," He was the first to speak, with a voice that sounded far too forced to be completely natural. "I'm Dany."


End file.
